


Cold December Weather

by Cocaine_on_my_titties



Series: Learning to let go (feat. George) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Smut, M/M, Nondescript character death it’s just kinda a thing, bittersweet memories, call me by your name- yk the one the ending scene lmao, dancing in the kitchen ✨, dont sue me pls I swear I didn’t realise that, flatsound vibes, george do be sad, happynotfound, i also realised that I literally accidentally, i love that whatever fandom I’m in I always end up writing, nondescript character deaths and say it’s art lmao, not descriptive tho, sad boy hours, until after, wrote out that one scene from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocaine_on_my_titties/pseuds/Cocaine_on_my_titties
Summary: George tries to distract himself by counting the  snowflakes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Learning to let go (feat. George) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097918
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Cold December Weather

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write a mf story? Like this extra asf having to write tags n shit. Smh my head

Staring at the snow slowly falling from the sky, George almost feels at peace. The blank, white sheet covering the yard and road; knowing how fun it’d be yet how cold he’d feel makes him shutter against his blanket and hot chocolate in his hands. He blankly stares longer, trying to count each snowflake that whisped down. His eyes drift, eyelids fall and he feels so sleepy. He swears in that moment he could feel an arm around his shoulders again. He hugs into the sensation, barely noticing the wetness on his cheeks. It’s been five months, why can’t he be over it already?

He thinks about him and waking up to his voice in the morning again, feeling his soft hands rub against his waist again. George takes a deep breath he wasn’t aware he needed and sips his hot chocolate, burning his tongue slightly. He worried his lip in between his teeth, remembering the time Clay held a piece of ice against the burn on his hand from touching an overheating pc. His mouth quirked at the side, eyes staring deep into George’s, almost searching for something.

He quickly ejects the bittersweet memory from his mind, setting the mug onto the side table and getting up from his chair. The floor creaks beneath his feet, being the only sound in the flat. George remembers when it used to only be the sound of their laughter, the harsh creaking of the bed against the wall or the soft nothings he’d whisper into George’s ear to get him to sleep after a bad day.

Memories of him plagued George, everywhere reminded him of Clay. Each slow dance in the kitchen, each late night on the couch, each intimate moment in their bed. George couldn’t escape the memories, not even going out could help cause even then he still reminisced each time Clay’s hands graced his skin. Phantom touches of what once was pure bliss now a plastic taste in his mouth. Days like these, they’d be cooking breakfast in the afternoon, laughing, kissing, dancing; it all hurt like a punch in the gut. No matter how hard George tried, he couldn’t get over Clay, he doesn’t think he could ever get over him.

George bit his lip, letting tears escape his eyes, as his gaze lands on the jar resting in the china cabinet. Sometimes he wishes it was just a break up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me how he died cause sis idk either. I was just vibing to Flatsound and wrote the scene in my head. Also s/o to all you writers making like 2 chapter stories or more like damn fucking dedication.


End file.
